Underground storm sewer systems often require periodic maintenance or service. One such instance is when a pipeline becomes clogged with debris, such as leaves, and ceases to function. To clear the obstruction, mobile vehicles have been developed which can vacuum the debris out of the piping system and into a debris collection tank. Generally, a variety of hoses, tubes and pipes are utilized to ensure vacuuming occurs at an appropriate location for debris removal, such as the bottom of a catch basin. These types of tubes may also be used to assist in debris removal from a hard surface, such as a street or parking lot. When these hoses, tubes and pipes are not in use, they are usually stored somewhere on the exterior of the vehicle. To date various storage methods have been used for this purpose such as racks, storage tubes and rotatable frames.